1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is directed to a hinged closure molded in closed position with an external snap hinge (living hinge) according to the preamble of the independent claims.
2. Related Art
WO2005/007526, assigned to Creanova A G, is directed to a hinged closure molded in a closed position, which is suitable to be used with carbonized beverages. The closure comprises a hinge and a latching mechanism, which is suitable to securely lock the closure such that it prevents unwanted opening. The hinge is integrated into a cylindrical outside structure of the closure. A seal is arranged on the inside and is in closed position sealingly engaged with a neck of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,802, originally assigned to Creanova A G, describes a closure molded in a closed position. The closure consists of a tubular base portion and a hinged cap, whereby in a closed position the outer contour of the cap is within the interior contour of the base portion. The cap and the base portion are connected to each other in a single unit by a snap hinge comprising a main hinge connection. Extending from the snap hinge, cap and base portion are additionally connected together by a safety strap for tamper evidence. The inside of the closure may be equipped with an insert which is snapped into the closure. The hinge is integrated into the outer contour of the closure gap. The open position of the lid normally is at a 90° with respect to the closed position. This opening angle is insufficient for beverage closures.
EP1147054, assigned to Creanova A G, relates to a closed extruded plastic closure with a closure body and a lid, which are interconnected to each other by a snap hinge. The snap hinge comprises no main hinge connection and thereby achieves a large opening angle beyond 180°. Tamper evidence means are foreseen, which serve as original warranty seal. If required, an active element and a counter element serve as locking mechanism and prevent unintentional opening of the closure. In general, the lid has a smaller diameter then the body of the closure. The hinge is integrated into the outer contour of the closure.
US2004256347, of Druitt, Rodney Malcolm, is directed to a closure that comprises a top part with a skirt and a support ring that is engageable with the end portion of a container. The support ring is hingedly connected to the skirt by a hinge, which is not described in detail. The closure further comprises an annular sealing rib with a first vertical portion and a second portion that is arranged at an angle with respect to the first vertical portion. A problem consists in that the lid cannot be sufficiently opened due to the fact that the closure and the supporting ring are interconnected by a short hinge only, which significantly limits the freedom of movement.
WO04007313, assigned to Bericap, concerns a closure comprising a base portion and a cap comprising a base ring and a lid interconnected to each other by a strap. The strap enables the cap to be molded in closed position. Tamperproof means are provided between the ring and the top. One aim is to design the cap such that sensitive zones of the cap are either located in a sealed closed space, or capable of being in contact with a liquid (in solution or spray) and capable of being treated so as to eliminate said liquid, so as to sanitize the closure. The tamperproof means are deformed and ruptured when the top is first opened such that the resulting free ends are sufficiently spaced apart from each other, thus easily revealing to a user whether it has been tampered with. The hinge is a dead hinge without hinge action. One draw back of this closure results from the hinge which does not provide a sufficient snap effect such that the lid does not remain in an open position.